


Consigned to Oblivion

by thiccskeleton



Series: So You're the Archivist, Then? [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Reader, Elias Bouchard Being Elias Bouchard, Someone Was Gonna Write It So It Might As Well Be Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccskeleton/pseuds/thiccskeleton
Summary: Elias calls you into his office to talk about something.-----"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. As I'm sure you're aware the position for Head Archivist has been available for a short while and after looking at all of my options, I've decided to choose you."It took a moment for those words to sink in, somehow alien to you though they were spoken in perfect English."Wait, me?" You said, dumbfounded.Then came that smile of his, halfway between reassuring and amused."Yes. You."---Oh shit.
Relationships: (though if I continue this there will be a lot more trust and believe), Elias Bouchard & Reader
Series: So You're the Archivist, Then? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Consigned to Oblivion

When Elias called you into his office, all perfect posture and in a neatly pressed three piece suit as he always was, you were almost sure you were being reprimanded for something. 

It wasn't often you got in trouble, you were pretty diligent and he'd certainly complimented you on your work ethic more than once, but you were human, an anxious one nonetheless and you were certainly prone to error. 

"Afternoon, Elias," you'd said as you entered his office, watching that steely gaze turn up from his desk and towards you. You observed, rather curiously, how his eyes softened when they met yours. It looked almost affectionate in a way.

You weren't sure why but it made your skin crawl. 

"You called for me?" 

"Ah, ____. Come in, have a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite his desk. 

"Uh-oh, guess I'm in trouble then, huh?" You chuckled awkwardly, trying to get past the initial dread of being told you'd messed up on something. 

But Elias just smiled, almost amused. "What makes you say that?" 

"Well, normally when you call me into your office and tell me to have a seat it's because I messed up somewhere. No offense sir but you're not exactly one for friendly chats." 

"I see." He said with a short laugh. "Perhaps we'll have to change that going forward. I don't want you to be afraid to come in here. Especially since we'll be seeing each other a lot more in the future." 

You cocked your head to the side, confusion -- and perhaps worry -- pooling in your gut. "Oh? Why's that?" 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. As I'm sure you're aware the position for Head Archivist has been available for a short while and after looking at all of my options, I've decided to choose you." 

It took a moment for those words to sink in, somehow alien to you though they were spoken in perfect English.

"Wait, me?" You said, dumbfounded. 

Then came that smile of his, halfway between reassuring and amused."Yes. You." 

"Interesting…" You'd said it mostly to yourself but in the confined space of Elias' office, he was bound to hear it. 

"Is there a problem?" He asked. 

"Oh, oh no I just thought," you stopped for a second, collecting your thoughts and your composure. "I thought for sure you were going to give the position to Sasha. So I'm a bit surprised." 

"Ah, yes, well-" he began, folding his hands. "While Sasha is brilliant there's a certain something that comes with being an Archivist that I feel she lacks." 

"And you think  _ I _ have that something?" 

"Yes, I do." 

He said it so confidently you knew you should've felt flattered but instead you just felt… slimy somehow. Like he'd just bad mouthed your friend, the one who had shown you how to do everything when you first came to the Institute. You knew she deserved this position far more than you ever did. 

"And if I were to decline the offer?" You asked, feeling like it was the right thing to do but also softly kicking yourself for not thinking more about how a pay raise would drastically increase your living situation. 

Elias' face sullened only slightly, brows creasing at your question. "Well, that would be unfortunate, but Sasha wouldn't be my next choice. As I've explained." 

"Mm." You hummed, feeling a bit put off by such a statement. Perhaps it was just your personal bias, or your lack of self esteem, but you really did not feel like you deserved such a position. 

But then you thought about how that rent bill was right around the corner, how you'd just barely be making it yet again. 

"Okay." You said finally, nodding. "If you're giving me the opportunity, then I won't say no." 

His expression evened out once more, content with your answer. "Excellent. You'll start next week. You have your pick of assistants to help you so I'll give you a few days to think over who you think would best suit those positions." 

"Oh, alright cool. Didn't realise that was my call." 

He smiled at that. "You're the Head Archivist now, there's going to be plenty of things that will be your call from now on" 

Ah, and there came the wave of anxiety as the reality of being in charge of a department set in. 

"Right. Right." 

"Don't look so nervous, ____. I've seen you take charge just fine when it was expected of you."

"Ah, well, thank you, sir. I appreciate that." 

"Of course." He said simply. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Rosie will show you to your new office on Monday." 

"Right. Thank you sir." 

You left Elias' office that Friday afternoon as the new Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see this continue please let me know! So far it's looking like a collection of oneshots with different characters and I have alternate endings planned for this as well so that you Eliasfuckers can get some juice too LOL Gerry and Michael (as well as Tim and Sasha (and probably Mr. Crew) ) will live because that's just always in my modus operandi. 
> 
> So yeah, let me know what's good!


End file.
